


Re-

by labrnth



Series: 字母集 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, a happily ever after
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 循環、交替，而重覆著。





	Re-

　　他輕輕掀開眼睫，用手掌覆上酸澀的眼睛，揉了揉。

　　片刻，瞇起雙眸瞪視外頭照進房裡的光線，小心舒展了脖頸避免吵醒身下的男子。僵硬的痠痛感自腰間爬上背脊、至肩膀，Malfoy的手貼上對方的後腦勺，撫弄著細軟的凌亂髮絲。

　　漫不經心，小心翼翼地。

　　他的手指滑過額際那個閃電形狀的疤，輕壓對方闔上的眼皮，然後緩緩觸碰藏在黑髮裡的耳朵，這使得對方無意識地皺起眉頭。男子調整頭的角度幾分，避免那個打擾自己的癢意騷擾感官。

　　男子上下起伏的胸膛隨著呼吸的頻率，平穩，卻是幾乎是捉摸不到的安靜。

　　Malfoy挑起眉，抑著原先想靠上去親吻的衝動，摸了摸對方的頭，他沒有討厭過那份壓在肩窩沉甸甸的重量。將男子往自己那兒攬得更靠近一些，握著瘦弱的肩膀，他甚至能摸索骨頭的形狀，令Malfoy不禁懷疑男子進食的營養究竟跑到了何處。

　　些許淚水停留在對方的眼睫上、結成縷。Malfoy樂於凝視男子眨動雙眼的瞬間，纖長睫毛下隱約綻放的翠綠色純粹、閃爍著光暈，對方會緩緩望過來，茫然尋找著他的眼睛。

　　

　　然後終於，自己的身影出現在對方眸中的倒影。

　　早安。微起薄唇，呢喃。

　　

　　男子伸手輕輕勾勒著Malfoy的輪廓，撫過鼻尖和臉頰，而讓手指穿插於他的頭髮之間。那男子說他的一切都很蒼白，淡色的眼睫毛搧動的剎那好比千隻蝴蝶鼓動雙翅，柔光下顏色自髮梢逐漸消逝，近乎透光。

　　

　　「……Like disappearing。」

　　Harry悄聲說，露出笑容一邊吻上他的嘴角。

　　

 

　　

* * *

 

　　

 

　　──And then morning comes again.

　　Things that can’t help, I cry.

　　

　　

* * *

 

　　

 

 

　　Malfoy的睡相不糟，而Harry則是慣於將自己縮在床鋪的角落。因此對方索性將Harry攬進懷裡，讓貼著他胸口的心跳入睡。

　　從此他再也沒能習慣獨自一人、沒窩著什麼入睡。

　　他喜歡把頭靠在Malfoy的肩膀上，那個高度恰如其分，對方也從來不會多說什麼，只是用雙臂環上他的腰際，給予溫暖的擁抱。

　　男人把呼吸刻意放得很輕，不使胸膛一上一下的起伏影響到他。Malfoy只有在這種小地方才會展現他的溫柔，其餘時候對方總是吝於對他表現體貼。Harry所指是那些相互叫囂和用魔杖指著彼此的日常爭執。

　　那隻手撥亂了他的頭髮，手指捲著後腦杓凌亂得翹成一把的黑色髮絲。不知為何，清晨之時對方總會比他更早起些，讓指尖掠過Harry的肌膚，偶爾使柔軟的雙唇安靜疊上額頭。但Malfoy不常那麼做，Harry想那是因為對方擔心吵醒他。

　　他很享受在對方的觸碰下清醒，更是當他從睡夢中甦醒，摸索著意識輕眨眼、抬頭之時，對上那一對帶著輕漫笑意的銀色眼睛。

　　銀色略透著深藍色。那並非灰濛濛的陰沉顏色，反倒像是透著光的珠子、流轉著光點。

　　那個男人會張口低低喊他一聲「疤頭」作為揶揄，方才甦醒的聲音仍沙啞，摩娑啃咬著耳朵，如同溫熱的鼻息搔刮心底。

　　

　　Harry睜開眸子，凝視身旁空無一人的床。

　　

　　困惑著應躺在他旁邊的男人為什不在他身邊。然後輕輕地、再度闔上乾澀的雙眸。

　　他伸手觸碰皺亂的被褥，上頭的微溫告訴他對方沒離開很久。被毯包覆著Harry的身軀，他陷在床鋪裡，把自己縮得更緊些，並擰起眉囈嚅一兩聲。

　　房外傳來廚房杯子沖洗的水聲，他早該猜到對方只是起身喝杯水什麼的，但他還是很想責怪男人沒有告知他、沒等到他醒來就離開他身邊。

　　緩慢地舒展筋骨，Harry掙扎著爬下床，踩著歪歪扭扭的腳步尋找Malfoy的身影。

　　他不想承認自己是慌亂了幾分，見到那比自己高出一點的背影便毫不思考靠上去摟住了對方的腰際。Malfoy撇了他一眼，傲慢地輕笑：「我們的救世主醒來後發現只有自己嚇壞了，真可憐。」

　　最後幾個字刻意拉長了音調，讓它們聽起來特別惱人。Harry感覺到自己的臉在漲紅，他把它埋進男人的脖頸處，吸了一口古龍水的香味、嗯嗯啊啊著回答。

　　I want some coffee, too.睜大雙眼望著對方雙手沖泡咖啡的動作，Harry要求。

　　咖啡豆的香氣沾染在男人的手指之間，男人悶哼，作勢推開掛在自己身上的Harry，要他別做夢了。

　　

　　就算我說please？

　　嘿破特，放開我，很熱。你在謀殺你的男朋友。

　　

　　

　　

　　那些早晨循環、交替，而重覆著。

　　日復一日。

　　

　　

　　


End file.
